totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Totally Top Writer
Welcome to Totally Top Writer, TTW for short! Here's the deal: 22 authors who have CLAIMED they're the top writer are going to compete for that title. Along the way, 21 of them will fall, and one will be left standing. To win, they must have good concentration, good intelligence, and a passion for academics. To add an even BETTER twist, the writers will interact with each other. They may form alliances and help each other, or stick by theirselves. 22 writers, each with a different style, competing FOR the title of Totally Top Writer! Teams Screaming Pencils Gwen Heather Duncan Leshawna DJ Lindsay Trent Killer Pens Harold Courtney Sadie Katie Noah Eva Eliminated 1. Tyler-Got cut in the 1st audition round 2. Izzy-Also got cut in the 1st audition round 3. Owen-Got cut in the 2nd audition round 4. Ezekiel-Also got cut in the 2nd audition round 5. Geoff-Got cut in the final audition round 6. Beth-Also got cut in the final audition round 7. Cody-His fingers got injured, preventing him from writing. He was also a seemingly bad writer. 8. Justin-Phil and Ben thought Justin was brainwashing Cara, so they eliminated him. 9. Bridgette-She was a terrible speechmaker Episodes Meet The Authors Chris Maclean waits for 22 writers at a luxurious studio, complete with a residential part. Long past the days of Total Drama Island, he’s now a game show host and is stepping out to be the best he can be. But even though he isn’t sadistic or even cruel anymore, that doesn’t stop him from being impatient. Finally, a black limo arrives, and a tall, thin boy in camouflage steps out. He casually waves at Maclean. “Trent! Good to see you man!” yells Chris. Then he shifts to the limo driver. “I was waiting for like twenty hours! Where the heck was he?” Next, an average height, average weight boy steps out. The only thing not average is his hairstyle, clothes, and the nasty style he has. “I told you I only signed up for the fame,” he barks. “Cool with me, Duncan,” Chris says. After Duncan, a strong girl steps out of the limo. “Eva,” Chris mumbles, intimidated by her physique and style. “How’s it going?” “FINE!” Eva replies through clenched teeth. Next a short boy strides out. Chris rolls his eyes. “Noah,” he says, obviously bored by his stride, “what the heck are you here for?” “This is an academic challenge, right?” Noah rolls his eyes. “Cause that’s what I came here for.” An incredibly pretty, blonde girl steps out. “Mr….uh…McDonald, this is going to be so FUN!” Chris, crazed out of his usual coolness, just says, “Uh, yeah, sure, I guess.” A huge girl stomps out. “Whas up, y’all, when I’M here, ain’t NOBODY gonna beat ME!” Chris is once again crazed out, but Noah practically flies out of the building as a tan, muscular boy steps out. All the girls seem to cling to him as soon as they see him. “J-Justin!” Chris tries to shout. “Um-um…hello! How’s it going?” Justin smiles at Chris. “I write books about fashion.” A boy in a cowboy hat and two girls practically physically attached enter the room, followed by a blonde girl with a surfboard journal and a girl with blue and black hair, followed by a boy with a laptop, a fat guy, a psychotic girl with orange hair, a girl named Heather, another girl named Courtney, a muscular black boy, a boy with somewhat no social ability, a boy who really seemed to like writing but was a bad writer, a very thin geek, and a short girl with glasses. “Welcome, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette, Gwen, Cody, Owen, Izzy, Heather, Courtney, DJ, Ezekiel, Tyler, Harold, Beth, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Eva, Duncan, and Trent! You’re all writers, right?” Everyone nodded. “Good! Because this is Totally Top Writer! You’ll meet our three judges, Phil, Ben, and Cara. “For the first audition round,” Chris continues, “you’re going to send in one of your original works. The judges will read and judge it, and two of you”—he pauses dramatically—“will be cut. By the time we get to the end of the auditions, 16 of you will remain, but for now, just kick back, relax, and enjoy the position you’re in now!” First Day A loud bell rings at 9 AM, waking the authors up. “BREAKFAST!” Chris yells into the intercom. “GET DOWNSTAIRS! WE GOT GREAT STUFF! GREAT STUFF!” He turns off the intercom. “Okay, so I’m not the kind of person I was when I hosted TDI, but I can still torture them a little!” The writers get downstairs. Owen, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Leshawna, Geoff, DJ, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, and Harold sit at one table, and Courtney, Sadie, Beth, Cody, Izzy, Tyler, Katie, Justin, Noah, Eva, and Ezekiel sit at the other table. “I hope none of us get cut the first round,” says Geoff. “Are you kidding?” argues Duncan. “Anyone could get cut! Just look around.” He chews on a chocolate-chip muffin. “Why did you sign up here anyway?” “I signed up because I wanted to,” says an offended DJ. “You could’ve gone back to juvenile detention, you know.” Gwen throws a piece of scrambled eggs at Duncan. Once everyone is done, Chris gets back on the intercom. “Well, authors, bring in your original work! We’ll read it over.” Beth is the first to turn her work in, followed by Gwen, Harold, DJ, Tyler, Cody, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Trent, Bridgette, Izzy, Owen, Justin, Heather, Lindsay, Noah, Eva, Courtney, Leshawna, Geoff, and Duncan. “All right,” says Chris. “Judges, read each novel for a while. See what it’s like. Authors, just chat for a few hours, we’ll let you know when to call you in for the results.” Duncan talks with Gwen for a while. “What was that for at breakfast?” he says. “You were being mean,” says Gwen. “And?” “You wanna go back to juvenile detention?” Gwen grins. Duncan flinches. “Good.” Gwen grins. Meanwhile, Katie and Sadie are talking about how psyched they were. “I REALLY hope neither of us get cut,” Katie says excitedly. “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” they both scream in delight. Bridgette, Geoff, and Trent are all discussing their writing. “I’m a huge surfer, you know, so I wrote about sports,” says Bridgette. “I’m more of the party type,” says Geoff. “What about you, Trent?” Trent just shakes his head. Tyler, Noah, Harold and Duncan all work together after Gwen goes away. Noah seems very annoyed by the whole thing, and so is Duncan, but Harold and Tyler chat away about their writing. “I think they’re huge friends,” says Duncan. “No, they’re mortal enemies,” Noah says sarcastically. “What does it look like?” “Whoa, dude,” says Duncan, taken aback. “I’ve met people in juvenile detention who are weaker than you, and they can bench-press 600 pounds!” Courtney works alone by herself. Heather works with Owen. Leshawna works with DJ, Beth, and Cody. Everyone chats together. “ALRIGHT, EVERYONE!” yells Chris from the intercom. “COME OVER TO THE STAGE!” Everyone obeys. “Now, our judges have decided, and when we call your names, it’ll be what order you placed. When your name gets called, go back to your room. Leshawna, we thought your work was great. Noah, DJ, Bridgette, Justin, Geoff, Harold, Courtney, Owen, Trent, Beth, Cody. You’re all safe. The rest of you, well, we thought your work was pretty sucky. When we call your name, you’ll still be safe. Katie, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Lindsay, Sadie. Tyler, Ezekiel, Izzy, and Eva remain.” Chris pauses. “Eva, you’re safe. Just Ezekiel, Tyler, and Izzy. Two of you will be going home. The final person who is safe is,” he pauses again, “Ezekiel. Tyler, Izzy, sorry, I wish you could’ve made it further, but you’re going home. The rest of you are making it to the SECOND audition round! See you next time on Totally Top Writer!” Not So Shocking, Eh? Just before Chris turns on the intercom, he gives the viewers a little info about what he thought of the elimination last night. “Ha, it was such a coincidence that the two most psychotic writers were cut last night. I can’t wait to see how badly the writers are gonna suck with their writing today.” He turns on the intercom. “BREAKFAST!” he shouts, twice as loud as last time. After the campers finish, Chris starts talking to the viewers. “OK, so, last time, we let you see what the writers were up to. This time, we’ll let YOU see what happens.” He gives an evil grin and yells on the intercom, “TURN IN YOUR WORK!” Duncan is the first player to turn in his work. “You’d better like it,” he growls. Next is Katie, followed by Sadie. “I hope you like our work,” they say together. Followed by them is Noah. “Trust me, I got this one in the bag.” After him is Heather. “Well, personally, I think my work is the best,” she says proudly. Lindsay, as well as Beth, is next. “I wonder if this is the right book. Maybe I should read it again,” says Lindsay. “Just let me read it!” shouts Ben, and he snatches the book away. “HEY! Sorry,” Lindsay says. Eva’s next. She’s about to turn in her work when her work when a pencil hits her. She flames up in rage, then suddenly cools down and says, “You can edit this part out, right?” The judges nod. “Awesome, thanks.” Static follows. After the static ends, we see DJ, Owen and Harold leaving. Cody comes up. “I really think this is great,” he says. Each contestant comes up and leaves a comment. Then Phil, Ben, and Cara look at the novels the contestants sent in. Phil arranges each of the stories, and then asks the other judges to eliminate ones they don’t like, eventually going down to ten. Cara looks at Gwen’s, and then Cody’s writing. “Both of these suck,” she says. “Too simple.” Ben throws away Owen’s writing. “The dude may have won TDI, but he’s a terrible writer.” Phil takes off Geoff’s writing. “The guy’s just too happy-go-lucky.” After a long look, Cara takes out Ezekiel and Lindsay’s writing, and Ben throws off Eva and Duncan’s writing. Phil takes one look at Heather and Bridgette’s writing and says, “No way.” “OK, so we have to choose two of the ten we took off to cut,” says Cara. “I sort of liked Cody’s writing. I just had to take out SOMEONE.” Phil and Ben agree. “Yeah, his writing was OK,” says Phil. “And Lindsay’s writing was fine.” “I have to admit, Duncan’s writing was pretty good,” says Ben. “That leaves seven. I guess Gwen’s writing was good, too.” “Yeah,” says Cara. “So was Geoff’s.” Phil sighs deeply. “I guess Heather’s was fine, too.” “That leaves Owen, Ezekiel, Eva, and Bridgette,” says Ben. “I think we know who we’ll cut tonight,” says Cara. It’s only an hour later when Chris guides the 20 remaining players down to the ceremony. “When I call your name, you can go back and sleep,” he says. “Noah, Leshawna, Beth, Harold, Justin, Courtney, DJ, Trent, Katie, and Sadie.” He pauses. “The rest of you, your work was pretty bad. Cody, Lindsay, Duncan, Gwen, Geoff, Heather.” He pauses again, watching the remaining writers’ astonished looks. “Bridgette, you’re safe. Eva, Ezekiel, and Owen remain. One of you is safe. The final person still in the game is…Eva.” Owen and Ezekiel look VERY surprised. They both leave with their heads down, while Eva strides into her bunk. “Not so shocking, considering that Owen and Ezekiel were the two craziest people.” Chris laughs. “Well, what can I say? See you next time on Totally Top Writer!” The Final Audition Chris rouses the campers at 5:00 AM on the intercom. “BREAKFAST!” he shouts for the third round in a row. Beth awakes with a bolt. “This early in the morning?” “YES!” Chris shouts. “NOW HURRY!” Unlike the last round, instead of the cafeteria being noisy and chatty, it’s quiet and awkward. There’s something about the last time before a big change, and it was huge with the authors. Only the sounds of rustling forks and knives were alive. “Welcome, people,” says Chris. “As you know, today is the last double-elimination round. After this round, you will write your novels while you’re here.” “Chris, don’t you think we should get better breakfast?” says Heather, sniffing a piece of scrambled eggs, then running to the bathroom. “Uh…sorry…the good food was only left on the contract for three weeks,” Chris chuckles. “But you can always drop out if you want.” “Ummm…no, I don’t think I would want to do that,” says Heather, coming back. Later in the day, after everyone turns in their work, Harold reads over a second copy of his story and says, “I really hope the judges don’t think my story’s suckish.” Noah, leaning over on the top bunk, reads the story from above. “Are you kidding? You’re, like, the best writer here.” Justin, not needing to worry, just cackles half-evilly. Trent comments to Harold, “At least you aren’t Tyler. I heard that even though he was cut the same round as Izzy, his writing was officially the worst.” “That’s just sad,” DJ nods. “But hey, at least the dude qualified for the show.” Over at the girls’ bunk, Courtney and Eva are in a huge fight. “Your story sucks, bigtime,” says Courtney. “No wonder you’ve been the target for elimination. Those judges are like planes waiting to send you home.” “Oh yeah? At least I’m not mean VERBALLY,” shouts Eva. “You girls calm DOWN!” yells Leshawna, nearly breaking the walls. “You BOTH are probably gonna get eliminated next and after that if you keep arguing like that!” “I second that philosophy,” says Beth. Lindsay agrees. Finally, night falls, and Chris comes to collect the 18 remaining writers. “When I call your name, you’re safe,” he says and checks the list. “DJ, Sadie, Justin, Harold.” Noah whispers to Harold on his way out, “I told you so.” “Trent, Gwen, Heather, Katie.” The four leave. “Courtney, Noah, Leshawna, Bridgette.” Those four leave. “Eva, Lindsay.” The other two leave. There is a short pause. “Duncan, you’re safe,” Chris says as Duncan goes back to his bunk. “That leaves Geoff, Beth, and Cody. The final person safe is...” There is a long pause as Chris checks the final name on his list. “Cody.” Beth walks away with her head down to the place where the losers go, but Geoff is so chipper he skips the whole way. “Wow, that was pretty freaky,” says Chris. “Well, I guess the tech geek’s saved. See ya, Geoff and Beth.” Chris laughs and heads back. The First ACTUAL Round It’s two in the morning when Chris gets on the intercom. His assistant, Joe Richardson, tries to talk him out, but Chris dismisses the idea. “Come on! They’ve had enough sleep this past month. They can handle waking up at 2:00 AM.” He turns on the intercom. “HELLO, AUTHORS!” Noah sits up and sarcastically salutes Chris. “Hello, sadistic idiot.” DJ jumps from his bed and hits the ceiling. “That dude’s as mean as metal.” Chris doesn’t hear the insults, and continues announcing. “GET TO BREAKFAST!” When he doesn’t hear the normal footsteps near his office, he adds, “Oh, yeah. We got the good food back.” He interrupts the authors again at breakfast. “As you know, you’ve all been lucky enough to make it to the final sixteen. From here, everything changes. You’ll be writing novels WHILE you’re here. Each round you’ll be writing a different genre, and one person will be eliminated. Now, you’ll be split into teams. When I call your name, come over here.” Chris points to one corner. “Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Leshawna, DJ, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent.” They all get over there. “You guys are officially the Screaming Pencils. The rest of you, Harold, Courtney, Sadie, Cody, Katie, Justin, Noah, and Eva, you are the Killer Pens,” Chris yells out. “Great,” Noah says sarcastically. “Anyway,” Chris says, even more annoyed, “the first genre you will have to write a novel for is…sports fiction! Now, GO, GO, GO!” The writers run to the computer lab. Noah sits at a desktop by himself and speaks into the camera. “OK, is this thing on? Listen, sports are my weakness. So I’m just going to write the simplest thing I can find—a dodge ball game.” Courtney grins as she types. “So, my strategy is to get Katie and Sadie to follow my orders. If this works, which it will, Katie or Sadie will get eliminated, and then the other will get out next!” She laughs maniacally. “Two contestants down in Round 3, 14 to go! HAHAHA!” And that’s exactly what she does. “Katie, Sadie, can I talk to you for a minute?” They immediately accept it. “I’d like you two to be in an alliance with me.” “Sure!” Katie exclaims. Courtney checks out their writing. “This? This is horrible! I’ll help you with it.” She grins evilly at the camera. Cody is alone at a corner of the lab. “I’m great at sports! I get a lot of practice from writing all day. It makes your fingers tired, though.” He suddenly stops writing. “AH! My fingers!” It’s nearly 1:00 AM when Chris comes to get the stories. “All right, people, turn in your stories. The judges will let you know how your stories are.” At 3 in the morning, Joe escorts the authors in. “We decided,” Ben starts slowly, “that the Screaming Pencils have the best stories overall. They have invincibility for the next week, so none of them can get kicked off next week.” The Screaming Pencils cheer. “When I call your name, you’re safe for the next week,” says Phil. “All of the Screaming Pencils. Eva, Courtney, Harold.” Courtney grins and mouths “Good luck” to Katie and Sadie. “Justin, Katie.” Courtney tries to hide the look of shock on her face. “Noah.” Sadie and Cody both look very nervous. Courtney is also very nervous. The whole team is nervous. The OTHER team is even nervous. The people who got cut in the audition round are even nervous. Everyone’s nervous. “Sadie.” Cody looks sad, but sighs and walks away. “Goodbye, everyone,” Cody says, and waves. He mutters to himself. “Dang, what did I do wrong?” He curses a little, and runs out. Several players share the camera. “YES! I get to be here for another WEEK!” Gwen shouts. Noah laughs. “Okay, not that I want to lose, but I seriously have no idea how I passed that round.” Courtney is the only one who’s unhappy. “That didn’t work out as I planned, but it WILL once I get in COMPLETE control!” Chris is the final person to share. “Well, hope you liked this round,” he says. “See you next time on Totally Top Writer!” I Guess I'll Walk Before he gets on the intercom for his roundly morning call, Chris gives a recap of the last round. “Okay. So last round, the authors were placed into two teams and were presented with their first actual challenge—writing a sports fiction novel. Courtney manipulated Katie and Sadie into an alliance with her, but it didn’t work out as she planned, and Cody was eliminated. Now”—he held up photos of the remaining authors—“15 authors remain. Who will be eliminated next on Totally Top Writer? Find out today!” A short break follows and he gives the morning call. “BREAKFAST! SCREAMING PENCILS AT ONE TABLE, KILLER PENS AT ANOTHER!” Breakfast is uneventful until Chris comes along, dressed in a witch’s suit complete with a wand. “Hello, yahahah!” he says, expecting to get a few laughs, but nothing happens. “Anyway, yer challenge today, is to write a fairy tale! Oh, and it has to be at least FIVE pages long. Well, off to me castle, ye lads! YAHAHAHAHA!” He tries flying away but his witches’ broomstick fall. “Oh well, guess I better walk.” Justin winks. “Yes! This more of the hot guy’s type!” He starts writing a story. Heather rolls her eyes. “Okay, we won invincibility, so what’s the point of writing this?” Gwen glares at her, which provokes Heather to ask what she’s looking at. Duncan expresses his discomfort fully. “If I get one more day of this, I’m gonna die.” Noah insults him, saying, “You are staying here for one more day, moron! You won invincibility!” Duncan gets a computer, ready to smash Noah, but Noah says, “Seriously, are you going to vandalize this computer lab!” He winks. “And not get the money?” Duncan is again taken aback. “Seriously, cut that out, dude.” Courtney once again tries to “help” Katie and Sadie get their novel done. They once again agree. Lindsay types off, even with several spelling and grammar mistakes. “Wow, I never thought it would be this easy!” She ponders her last saying. “Would it?” It’s midnight when Chris collected the stories. Three hours later, Joe calls in the contestants. “This time, we thought the Killer Pens had the best stories overall,” Chris begins. “But, since the Screaming Pencils won invincibility, the Killer Pens will receive their invincibility next week, so they’ll still have to eliminate someone this time. The Screaming Pencils, obviously, you’re safe. Harold, Noah, Eva.” Courtney shifts in her seat. “Katie, Sadie.” Justin smiles, prepared to stay in the game. “Okay, I think this is positively wrong, but…” Chris stammers uncomfortably. “J-Justin, sorry dude. You’ll have to pack your bags.” Justin runs over to a nearby wall and weeps. “Hey!” A female voice comes from the judges’ table. “Who eliminated him?” It’s Cara. Phil and Ben raise their hands. “WHAT!?” she shrieks in horror. “Sorry, girl, two against one, majority rules,” explains Chris. “NO!!!!!!!!!!!!” The remaining authors awkwardly go back to their rooms, while Cara howls in dismay. “Um…okay, Joe, this is your signal,” stammers Chris. The screen turns to static. They Aren't the Brightest Stars in the Galaxy Chris gives another recap of the previous episode. “The two teams went to breakfast yesterday after a very rude awakening. Yours truly did a SHOCKING impersonation of a witch, and the two teams had to write a fairy tale. In the end, it was pretty boy Justin that got eliminated. Now—“ he shows pictures of the writers again “—14 writers remain. Who will be eliminated next in the most excruciating elimination ceremony on Totally Top Writer?” The short break follows, and Chris shouts on the intercom again. “BREAKFAST!” Duncan insulted DJ, a thing he hadn’t done since the beginning of the season. “Your writing stinks,” he accused. “And I know it.” DJ was deeply offended. “Hey, man, you shouldn’t even BE on this show!” he yelled, bringing out a trait he hadn’t noticed before. “Sorry, dude.” “Sorry, dude,” mocked Duncan. “You’re never going to get anywhere in this competition with ‘Sorry, dude’. Toughen up and make a better speech!” He jabbed his fist at DJ and DJ cowered. Almost on cue, Chris entered. “Today you’re going to make a speech! A persuasive one!” He held the American flag in his hand and everyone stared at him. “Oh, uh, Joe, I forgot. We’re in Canada again.” Joe immediately came out with the Canadian flag. “May the best persuasive speech win,” Chris muttered, and walked away. Courtney got her time on the camera. “OK, since Katie and Sadie won’t be leaving for a while, I’m going to make them protect me. Then again, they aren’t the brightest stars in the galaxy. So I need to get someone smart, but easy to manipulate, into my alliance. She paused for a moment and slapped her forehead. “OF COURSE!” Harold was very engaged in writing his speech. “I’m even happier that we have invincibility.” He continued typing. Eva explained her speech topic in a tone of hatred. “I’m writing a speech about anger management,” she yelled, her teeth clenched. “AND WHY I SHOULDN’T TAKE IT!” DJ was still calm. “You know, I guess that kid Duncan’s right. I do have to toughen up. In fact, that’s what I’m writing my speech about.” Gwen had a wicked smile on her face. “I’m writing about how this place sucks!” An hour later Chris called in the speeches. “You’ll be presenting them to us, and we’ll decide who should stay. Four hours later every speech had ended. “OK people; get back to your bunks. We’ll give you the results tomorrow.” It was 7:00 in the morning when Chris got the writers awake and to the results. “The Killer Pens had the best stories overall, so they have invincibility for this week and next week. Now, when I call your name, you’re safe. Trent, Lindsay, Heather, Leshawna. Duncan.” DJ, Gwen, and Bridgette look nervous. “DJ. The final person who is safe is”—Chris pauses—“Gwen.” Gwen looks surprised and turns to the judges. “WHAT? You voted Bridgette to go instead of ME? Bridgette’s like the best writer on the PLANET!” “She may have been,” Phil says, “but she was a terrible speechmaker.” Elimination Chart